


Ginny the Prostitute

by ASpellofDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur sells Ginny, Dark Fantasy, Dark Ginny Weasley, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostitution, Reluctant Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Taboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpellofDreams/pseuds/ASpellofDreams
Summary: Arthur decides to sell Ginny to Sirius Black, due to his financial problems.Ginny is furious - but perhaps Sirius buying her for an hour is not as bad as she thought it would be.Lots of porn with lots of plot.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Entering the Master's Chamber

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. There was a slight smudge of mascara over her eyelashes, but other than that she hadn't put on any other make up. She had been sitting at her vanity table for the past fifteen minutes, unsure how to proceed. Not the makeup - she knew how to put on makeup.

It was who she was putting it on for that made her hesitate. 

She took a deep breath, sighed, then looked at herself again more keenly. Did he really want her? Was she really going ahead with this? _Yes, you are,_ she said to herself. She knew she was going to do it.

Her mind went back again to the conversation with her father the day before.

*******

They had been sitting at the table for breakfast, just her and her father, as the boys were out. Mrs Weasley had sent some toast her way, and she had just taken the first bite when Mr. Weasley had cleared his throat.

“Ginny, so what’s it been? Two weeks since your birthday, isn't it?”

Ginny nodded.

“Well, you’re of age now, aren't you? Is there any boy you fancy?”

She raised her eyebrows, looking at her father making some extremely awkward small talk. This was not a normal father daughter conversation.

“None, dad.”

Mr Weasley nodded at that, and seemed to be mulling something over. Ginny took another bite of the toast - it was delicious - and wondered at why her father was so reticent. This wasn't like him. When Mr Weasley had something on his mind, he voice it quickly and clearly, but something had happened to make him hesitate today. He spoke again after a moment..

“Look, dear, there’s no easy way to say this. We’re not really earning much money, are we? You know that, of course you do. Well, things have been even more difficult this year, and … well, you need to start contributing dear.”

She paused and chewed before speaking. “Well, of course dad. I would want to. I’ll start looking for a job straight away. I just don't know how much I can do before I go back to school - sixth year is about to start.” Why did he think this would be awkward?

He breathed out heavily, looking a little angry, seemingly at himself, a defiant expression on his face, and crossed his hands across his chest before speaking. “There’s no need to look, Ginny. We’ve got a job for you. There’s a gentleman, rich, lonely, he has the time and the motivation to want you. He wants to spend an hour with you, in his room, tomorrow.”

She just stared at him, holding the toast limply. There was nothing else for it - she didn't know how to react. This wasn't something a girl her age - any girl at any age - would ever expect to hear. Was her father really thinking of selling her like this? They both just looked at each other, her slack jawed and aghast, him closed off and angry, and stayed like that until the kettle in the kitchen whistled, bringing them out of the trance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten, before opening them and speaking.

“You cant be serious, dad. Tell me you’re not serious.”

“I am very serious. You’re of age, Ginny. It’s legal for you to be with a man. You’re an adult, and it’s time you contributed like an adult to the household. There is one thing all women can do, and a pretty, pretty girl like you will certainly be in demand.”

“You want me to be a whore.”

“I want you to do what you can.”

“I can bartend.”

“Won’t match these rates.”

“How much?”

“A thousand galleons for the hour.”

That hit her. It was certainly a lot of money - much more than she had thought possible.She started understanding, though not accepting, why her father was considering this. Some rich rake indeed. How did he have an interest in her? 

“Who is it?”

“Sirius Black.”

She mulled over that for a minute, not knowing how to accept it. She had always looked positively on Sirius, although never as a -well, whatever it was he wanted. In fact, she was surprised, and somewhat disgusted with herself, to realise that the big gaping hole of despair in her mind had lessened. Something bright had been added to it, something she did not expect. Something Mr Weasley and Sirius would have been very pleasantly surprised to find.She tucked it away, to think over it later.

“I had no idea Sirius wanted me.”

“Neither did I. But he has seen you, and he is attracted to you. It would be foolish of us as a family not to use this opportunity.”

She mulled over it again, the anger within her at her father for using her like this conflicting with her surprising feelings towards it being Sirius. He was handsome, and he had that winning smile, but he was almost like a father to her. 

Almost.

“What do you mean, spend an hour with him?”

“Do you really need me to explain? You’re not a child. What do you think a man does with a woman, in a closed room, after he buys her for an hour?”

“I’m just a piece of meat right, for you to sell me like this?”

“You’re a girl. You’ve got a good body - yes, don't look at me like that, I said it. I know I’m your father, but don't think I haven't noticed the short skirts and the tank tops and you showing off your bra straps. I’ve been as open as I can be as a father, but now I must take these matters into consideration.”

She realised she was breathing heavily now, her hands bunched into fists. She unclenched them, and again breathed slowly. There must be some way out of it.

“Is this a one time thing, you selling me like this?” Saying it sent a shiver through her, made it real. 

“No. This will be a repeat transaction, from time to time. I will be there as witness for tomorrow, to ensure you don't create problems the first time.”

“You’re going to be there! You?! Are you serious?! You fucking perve-!”

“Young lady, mind your language! I will not be spoken to like that!”

Some of his spittle flew into her face as he roared, his complexion even more ruddy than usual, and they both stared daggers at each other. At that moment Mrs Weasley walked into the room with the tea. 

Mrs Weasley had an angry, sullen look on her face. Ginny looked at her, thinking she would get some support, but Mrs Weasley instantly looked away and didn't make eye contact. At that moment, Ginny realised that her mother knew, her mother agreed, and her mother would not protect her.

She got up, threw her plate on the floor where it broke, and stormed out of the room.

*******

As she stared at herself in the mirror on the vanity table, Ginny wondered, despite her best intentions, what it was about her that had caught Sirius’ attention. Her hair was too long, her nose was too big. She didn't like her lips, and she wasn't happy with her neck. She cupped her breasts in her hands, seeing what they looked like.

_Is this what you want, Sirius?_ she thought to herself. _I’m just a girl. Just a schoolgirl you can buy._

She slowly and carefully put on the lipstick, pressing her lips together. Nothing outrageous, nothing garish, but something innocent a schoolgirl might try to sneak through that her teacher wouldn't notice.

_My father won’t protect me. My mother won’t look me in the eyes._

She powdered her face, just a light dab. 

_I’m really just sitting there to be taken by a rich man like you, aren't I? That’s what happens to poor girls like me._ She brought her hands down to her lap, and set about getting herself ready. 

There was no way to avoid this, and no matter how much she pretended that she was being forced, no matter how angry she was at her father for selling her, there was a small voice in her head, refusing to die inside, a voice that had been awake since yesterday, whose sly existence roamed the back of her mind like a dark lecherous cloud. It whispered at her as she started putting on her special underwear, hissed at her as she put on her stockings, and was veritably moaning in anticipation as she started putting on her blouse, sweater and skirt. The school uniform that Sirius had personally requested. 

Yes, she could not deny it. She was looking forward to this.

*******

When she came down to the ground floor, her parents were already waiting for her, both dressed in formal robes. Her mother looked away as she entered the room, the sullen, angry expression still present on her face. _I hope you’re not angry with me_ , Ginny thought inside, barely able to stop herself from shivering with rage. _You have no fucking right to be angry with me. You're a woman, you of all people should understand what’s happening here._

Her father gave her a cool nod, which she did not deign to return. He took the bottle of floo powder above the fireplace, shouted “The Master’s Chamber, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place,” and went inside. Her mother followed suit, and in a moment Ginny jumped in as well.

The network was turbulent today, which was a reflection of the state of her mind. She found blustery wisps of air hitting her every few seconds as she made her way through the network, and though the journey was but a few seconds she nonetheless felt a bit bumped and bruised as she completed the journey. She banged down on the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, struggled for a minute to steady herself, and then stepped out of the fireplace, taking care to keep her back straight. The situation be damned, she would keep what dignity she could. 

The room she stepped into was rich. It was heavily furnished with comfortable sofas on both walls to her left and right, tiny inviting coffee tables at each side of each sofa, with a big french window facing the fireplace she stepped out of. It was quite cloudy outside, but still bright enough that the room didn't need any candles. She had never seen this room before in her previous stays at Grimmauld Place, but she supposed that a magical house always has one more magical room to hide.

Her parents had settled themselves to the sofa on her right. They regarded her with chilly stares, almost as though implying that they were here because of her, not the other way around. They sat with hands folded, bodies closed, faces made of stone, like judges who had come to watch an executioner. Which, if one thought about it, was not very far from the truth.

To the sofa on her left sat Sirius. He was dressed in muggle clothing today, wearing a smart blue jacket over a simple light blue shirt and corduroys. He had trimmed his beard, though not shaved, and he lounged on the sofa, legs crossed and arms spread wide to rest on the sofa. 

Her heart beat slightly faster when she looked at him. He caught her eye, and he smiled at her, the easy smile of a man who knows what he wants, and that he’s going to get it. There had always been a warmth in his eyes when they had interacted before, but today, looking at him, she could see a glint of something darker there. A hint of desire. The steel beneath the velvet. It scared her.

It excited her too. 

“Welcome, Ginny,” he said. His voice was deep and husky, deeper than she remembered it being. Memory was a funny thing. Maybe she hadn't paid attention before, but she felt that he was filling that jacket very well, with a broad chest and strong arms. She was looking forward to getting that jacket off. “I’m so glad you could make it today. Come, take a seat.”

He patted the spot on the sofa next to him, as though calling a pet. She looked at him with pursed lips and hard eyes, considering, for one second and one second only, whether to defy him by sitting somewhere else, just to show him that she wasn't some pet to be ordered around, but after that one second passed and his eyes continued to look at her, mocking but inviting at the same time, she walked over and sat on the sofa, keeping a slight distance between him and her, knees locked together, hands on lap, back straight, posture stiff, lips pursed tight, eyes staring at the wall opposite her. 

Sirius chuckled. “Bit stiff, aren't you, Ginny? You haven't asked why I wanted you. Why I asked your father for you.”

She didn't give him an answer, just glared at the wall opposite her.

“I’m impressed with you, Ginny. I am so, so impressed with you. I’ve seen the work you’ve done with the Order. You’re so young, but you’re courageous, you’re resourceful, and most of all you’re beautiful. It’s difficult not to look at you and want you.”

She still didn't say anything, but inside she felt her heart fluterring, just a little bit. That small ball of joy felt so out of place - it wrestled with the disgust which she felt at her situation. She hoped her expression wasn't going to give away the conflict she was feeling inside. It was wrong, so wrong to do it with an older man. And he wasn't seducing her - he was buying her. But he was impressed with her. 

“When I first started thinking about you, I’ll admit it, I felt wrong. I was conflicted, but it took me some time to decide that I didn't care. And now, happily, I can say that I don't. I want you.”

“So you bought me!” she snapped at him, turning from the wall to look at him. She hadn't meant to, she wanted to give him the cold shoulder, but those words couldn't help but grate on her. “Like I’m some chattel, aren't I? An animal to be sold between you and my father? Two men who can decide what they want to do with me and my body?”

She had expected him to deny, to apologise, to go on the defensive and block her words away, but instead his eyes just accepted her words. No, not just accepted - they were like fuel to him. She could see an excitement building in his eyes, an excitement that made his eyes go to her chest and her knees for a quick look, unashamed and unencumbered, before coming back to her eyes. 

“You’ve got that right, darling girl. You’re chattel, to be sold between your father and myself. It’s a thousand galleons, isn't it?” he said, looking at Mr Weasley on the sofa opposite when he uttered the last sentence.

Mr Weasley, sitting stiff backed with arms crossed, took a moment, as though it were costing him something dear to be here, but nodded in affirmation. Sirius picked his wand, waved his wrist, muttered a spell, and a sack of coins appeared at Mr Weasley’s feet. 

“That’s your thousand galleons right there, Arthur. You enjoy it, while I enjoy your daughter.” He turned back to Ginny, a lecherous grin plastered across his face. “That’s payment for you, my dear. That’s what you’re worth. And now you’re mine, under the terms of our binding, magical contract.”

She felt a quickening in her heart. So it really was happening. 

“Come on, get up, Ginny dear. Stand in front of me.”

She wanted to fight, to refuse, to protest, to show him that she wasn't his property, that she was a still a girl with wants and needs and choice. But she’d just been sold, openly and clearly, right in front of her parents. They hadn't said a word. Just stood mute and accepted those galleons in exchange for their daughters body. What exactly was she going to protest? 

She got up, avoiding looking in the vicinity of her parents. She could just about make out that her mother was looking away. She couldn't see her father clearly. 

She stood in front of Sirius, at attention, trying to be as asexual as possible. She realised deep within, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself, that she was enjoying being forced by him. She wanted to resist him. To see where he would push. How much he would push. Did he really want her? 

He eyed her, and now there was no holding back from him. He was enjoying himself. His eyes roamed greedily over her body, from her eyes to her collarbone, to the sweater that was tight in all the right places, and then went to her lips and the hem of her skirt, which stood just high enough to show the top of her stockings. The slutty schoolgirl, thats what Sirius had requested.

He took a deep breath, and spread his legs on the sofa, and Ginny heard a soft gasp from her mother on the sofa behind her. Sirius was _hard_. He was raging between his crotch, and Ginny felt her own breath quicken, to think that this was how much he wanted her. It struggled against the crotch of his pants, and he adjusted himself while taking off his jacket. Yes, he definitely filled out that shirt very well. Ginny found herself itching to put her fingers on that bare chest. 

“Come on, off with the sweater. Turn around so I can see your arse.”

She took off the sweater with both hands, and hurled it petulantly on the floor at her feet. Then she turned around slowly, taking care not to look at either of her parents. 

“Bend over.”

Her cheeks were burning with shame. She bent over.

“Come on, lift that skirt.”

Lips trembling from humiliation, she lifted her skirt over her hips with both hands, giving Sirius a good view of her arse. There was a slow intake of breath from him, and the sound of some movement behind her. She dared not look behind at him, not ahead at her parents. Her eyes were only for the carpet, as she savoured being the exhibitionist.

“That’s a good arse, Ginny. You’re getting me hot and bothered. Come on, turn around now.”

She covered her behind and turned around, and saw that he had taken off his shirt and pants. He was sitting there in only his underwear, arms and legs spread, enjoying exhibiting himself as much as he seemed to know she was. There was a big tent poking through, and he grinned lasciviously at her while giving it a quick nudge.

“Come on then dear, strip.”

She licked her lips lightly. She was enjoying herself far too much - it should not be this good, it should not be this hot. But it was. She suspected that when Sirius was going to touch her down there, whenever he did, he was going to find her wet and waiting.

She started unbuttoning her blouse, and he licked his lips in anticipation, wanking himself lightly from over his boxers as she slowly stripped off her blouse, revealing herself in her red lace bra, with black on the edges. He clearly liked that. She hurled the blouse on top of the sweater, and he clearly liked that too. Then her fingers went to the button of her skirt, and she unbuttoned it, and then it hit the floor too. She stood before him, in bra and panties and stockings only, and put her hands on her hips, taking a jaunty pose.

“Like what you see, you pervert?” She put on a forbidding expression, even though she was burning with desire from inside.

He grinned and guffawed, clearly enjoying the shame. He was getting off on it. 

“I like what I see, you little tart. Come on, come here, and get on your knees. Suck me.”

She hadn't expected to be on her knees so soon. She walked over to him slowly and stood in front of him, letting him get a good view. Her bra was at his eyeline, and she fancied it was everything he could do to not grab her right this instant. 

Then she got on her knees. She looked into his eyes as she grabbed his manhood, and his eyes glazed over, overcome with desire.

“Oh Ginny,” he crooned, equal parts torment and ecstasy. “Oh, you little bitch, your hands are so nice.”

“I’m not your little bitch,” she snapped at him, but didn't take her hands away from him.

“Oh, you aren’t, are you?” he grinned down at her. Suddenly he grabbed her chin with her fingers, lunged down, and licked her cheek. Not a kiss, a lick. As though she were - well, she didn't know what she was. She heard another gasp from behind, but from her, there was only heavy breathing, shock and desire, as she stared into his eyes, enchanted and under control.

“Not my little bitch, are you? You fucking whore, you’re my property for the next one hour? You don't believe? Then look!”

He grabbed her and took her into his lap, her too surprised to protest, him too strong to care, and he seated her as though exhibiting her to her parents. His right hand groped her breast, and he nuzzled at her throat freely.

“Not my little bitch? I’m groping you, I’m touching your bra, and there’s no one to stop me!” he roared. 

Her face burned, and she couldn't help it, as the desire burning up inside slowly overtook her - she reached out and she kissed him. Her hands grabbed his face with both hands, and leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around her, and then for a few moments the rest of the world ceased to exist, it was only her pressed against his bare chest, with his lips on hers lips, everything within his arms.

He was not gentle; he was everything but gentle. His tongue rammed into her mouth, pushing and controlling, pressing her own down in submission. His hand went down and grabbed her buttocks, groping under her panties urgently with the desperation of desire, heedless, unsatiated. Mad. She gyrated her hips to better accomodate his hands, and heard a angry expression behind her.

“You see the way she’s moving her body? She’s a little bloody slut, I was right to sell her, don't you saw other wise now, Molly! Look at the way she’s moving!”

She opened her eyes, the words from her father only stoking the fires burning within her. Sirius looked at her, breathless and hungry, and she slowly, deliberately lowered one bra strap, revealing only one breasts. She took his head and brought it to her tits, and Sirius started sucking greedily, almost as though he were truly a dog. 

She cradled his head in her hands, and then turned to face her father with fury. Her eyes met his, and he shrank back at seeing the excitement and fury in her expression. She curled her lips spitefully, and then arched her back and cupped her breasts, every fibre of her the exhibitionist daughter. 

There Sirius nuzzled for what was only a minutes but felt like hours, licking and nuzzling and sucking and growling, switching from one breast to the other, as Ginny stayed in his lap, her hands caressing his back, his hands unwilling to leave her buttocks. All the while she kept glaring at he spitefully. 

Eventually Sirius moved his head away, breathing heavily. She then looked at him, him greedy, her expressionless, and there was a silent understanding between them. She got up, he got up, and then again they started kissing like animals in front her parents, their bodies in full view. Sirius licked her neck; she bit his chest. They both stared at each hungrily, and then Sirius growled again, pawing her breasts.

“Good girl. Time for you to have a little butt fuck now.”

“Stop!” Arthur Weasley’s voice rang out in the room. “You’ve had your fun, Sirius, lets keep those whorish things out of it. You can have your please, but there’s no need do something so abominable. You’re acting like an animal.” It seemed Arthur had found his conscience at last. 

“Very well. Come on then dear, looks like you’re spared the back door today. Open up those legs.”

“No,” she said, surprising Sirius, and then turning to look at her father. She faced him, standing there in only her panties, hands on hips, her full body on view. “Why can't he fuck my arse?”

Mr Weasley just gaped at her, sputtering. Mrs Weasley’s eyes burned. Sirius started rubbing his manhood again, his desire every escalating.

“Why can’t he have my arse? You’ve already sold me. You don't get to say no now.”

She looked at Sirius, and then went and positioned herself behind the sofa, bent down, so that she was eyeing her parents. Sirius, grinning from ear to ear, came behind her and rubbed her buttocks. He spat four times into his hands, lubricating her. Then he rubbed the tip of his cock before slowly inserting himself. 

She looked her father in the eyes as Sirius thrust himself inside her time and again. His intensity and excitement was rising with every push, and after a minute Ginny found herself moaning. To her surprise, Sirius inserted a finger into her, and started fingering her from the front while fucking her from behind.

She lost it then; she turned around and kissed him wildly, her lips and his meeting with wild abandon, and she started giving even more resistance to her hips against his. 

They moaned, and they growled, and they thrust against each other with excitement and urgency, until Sirius came, and she felt him shooting liquid inside her. He moaned with release, but his finger kept going and working inside her, and after a moment she felt her legs go weak as she felt her orgasm coming. She squealed, heedless of who heard her, and felt her legs give way, but Sirius’ hands caught, and she lay trembling in his arms as her body slowly stopped trembling.

He came down on his feet, and they both spent a few moment in a lovers embrace, both spent, nuzzling against each other. Then she got up, smiled at him, and started putting on her underwear. Sirius didn't bother to wear anything, he just saw on the sofa buck naked. He looked at Mr Weasley and then looked at the fireplace, indicating that he was dismissed.

“This was worth the thousand galleons, Arthut. I think I’m going to be making a second payment soon.”

Arthur and Molly Wealsey walked to the fireplace, eyes down. Ginny was fully dressed now. She looked at Sirius, siting in his naked glory, smiled, and then bent down and kissed him. 

“Make that very soon, Mr Black. I’ll be waiting.”

So saying she turned her back on him and walked towards the fireplace. 

***The End of chapter 1***


	2. A secret revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius once again asks for Ginny. They have more sex.
> 
> Sirius lets slip a secret that may have long term implications for Ginny's future as a prostitute.
> 
> Lots of plot with lots of porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a new writer, I am looking for some encouragement. If you enjoy the chapter, please share your thoughts in the comments!

They had a new dining table and cabinet in the house now. Mr Weasley bought it two days after they returned from Grimmauld Place. The boys had been surprised when they got it, jostling and admiring the new additions, and had promptly gone into hiding in their rooms after Fred dented the cabinet and George scratched the table. 

Ginny spent most of her time by herself, in her room. She came down for meals, and made easy conversation in a difficult manner, and ensured that no one other than her father and her mother knew what had happened. There was an unspoken agreement between the three of them that the events of Grimmauld Place should not be spoken about with others in the family. 

She did not help her mother with any of her usual chores anymore, and Mrs Weasley did not push her. 

Her father avoided speaking to her or making eye contact with her. 

When alone in her room, she spent most of the time on her bed, not reading, not drawing, not listening, simply existing. She had dark thoughts, her fears and her apprehensions, whirling about her day and night, like revenant ghosts come fresh for a haunting, and they swirled and whirled about her in her bedroom all day long, a stark reminder of her act with Sirius.

She had sold her body for money - or had been sold, but she was complicit, she could have said no, she knew that - and no matter how much she denied it, no matter how much she wanted to, she knew the truth. 

She had not hated it. No, more - she had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed being a prostitute for an hour. 

She hated her father for selling her, but a part of her felt excited at the world that was opening up to her. There was power here, power of a sort that she otherwise might never get. There were different opportunities for a chaste schoolgirl with a closed mind and reserved demeanour, and different opportunities for an adventurous schoolgirl with short skirts and tight blouses. Yes, she was certainly open to becoming adventurous. 

There was one ghost that she kept far away in that whole coterie about her, and that was the one behind fear, standing next to revulsion, hovering near shame. The ghost of desire.

Try as she could, she was not able to banish the images from Grimmauld Place that kept recurring in her mind.

She remembered Sirius’s hands cradling her hips as he took her from behind. 

His lips nuzzling at her breasts as she lay in his lap. 

Her hands pushing against his chest as she rode him hard. 

Recalling that room, those actions, her breathing quickened, and she scrunched up in her blanket, as the ghost of desire slowly inched closer to her, heedless of the others. Her hands went to her crotch, and for the next half an hour her body was writhing and twisting with pleasure underneath that blanket, as ghostly hands from her imagination touched her body again and again. 

And again.

*** 

Two weeks later, she was her tidying up her clothes in her room, as fifth year was about to start, and the Hogwarts Express journey was only a week away. The family would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, but she wanted to pack up her clothes beforehand.

Her underwear was on the bed before her, and she was just packing her bras when there was a knock at the door. She hurriedly put a blanket over it all before giving an affirmative to enter.

Mr Weasley walked in, a tough expression on his face. At least he was looking at her now. They had barely spoken over the last few weeks, and she was equal parts surprised, angry and fearful at seeing him enter her room. She wondered if the anger would ever go away. He had a note in his hands, which he gave to her, waiting for her to read.

Her eyes roved over the words on the note. 

_Dear Ginny_

_Same room. White Dress. White lingerie. Lacy._

_I’ll give five hundred galleons extra if you come with handcuffs._

_Padfoot_

She read it slowly three times, her heart racing slightly faster every time she read it. She had been waiting for this note for two weeks now, wondering when he would call. Awaiting eagerly, desperately, for it. Finally he summoned her.

She looked up, to see her father studying her. 

“Well?”

“Well what? You’re going to go. Tomorrow night, after the shopping in Diagon Alley.”

“And you and mum gonna watch me again?”

“Just me this time. Your mum is going through a very difficult time with this. You should have some sympathy for her.”

“Yeah, have some sympathy for the mother who sold me as a slut for money. Wonder why that’s not coming.”

“There’s no need to be sarcastic. You can put all that blame on me. I’m responsible for all this. Hate me all you want, but I’m doing my best for the family.”

She pursed her face in a hard line, but didn't argue the point. She didn't want to engage with him - she wanted to keep a distance. Instead she removed her blanket, and started sorting through her bras, heedless that her father stood but a step away. He took a deep breath.

“Is there a need for this exhibitionism?”

“Well, you’re almost like my pimp now, aren't you, Dad? You need to take care of what I wear.”

She held up one of her white bras in front of him, holding it in front of her chest, shaking it suggestively. “These don't look too good now, do they? Think you’ll need to get me a new one. Sirius wants it lacy.” 

He just stared at her, aghast, too shocked to speak. She pushed her bra towards him, but his hands refused to accept.

“How else will you know my size? Do you want me to say it? You want to talk to your daughter about her bra size?”

“I am not going to shop for your bras and panties, young lady.”

“Well, if you’re going to be my pimp, you’re going to have to provide for me. I don't just want the new lingerie. I also want a cut of the earnings. It’s my body, after all.”

“A cut!” he spat. “You are my daughter. You will- “

“No, I’m not just that now! I’m your slut, you greedy, perverted man!”she exploded. All the pent up anger of the past two weeks came pouring out. “You didn't hesitate to sell your daughter, well now don't hesitate to buy her underwear. And if you don't give me half of everything, then I’m not doing it. Let’s see what you sell then.”

He stared at her, at a loss for words. He had not expected this, and had no good answer to give. After a moment he picked up her bra in his hands and walked out of the room.

“You’ll get a quarter, not half,” he snapped, before closing the door. 

She was good with that. For now. 

***

The next day proved to be a little taxing, as the family spent most of the day in Daigon Alley. Ginny found that despite it, she was humming with a quiet energy of anticipation from inside. She was waiting for the evening to start.

She immediately went for a shower after coming back to the Burrow. When she came back to her room, there was an unopened package on the bed. She had been expecting it - Mr Weasley had excused himself after lunch, and rejoined the family only after two hours. 

She opened it, and laid out the contents on the bed.

One sleek white dress. 

One white lace bra, with matching panties.

One paid of handcuffs, lined with thick white fur. 

One key for the handcuffs. 

The tools of her trade.

She went over and sat in front of her vanity table, locking and unlocking her new handcuffs. They were smooth, and worked perfectly.

Smiling, she started putting on her lipstick.

***

Mr Weasley was waiting for her next to the fireplace when she came down. He had made sure none of her brothers were about, and it was a good thing he had done so. The dress was most definitely tight for her, and brought out her shape very well. It showed off her legs far too much, coming down to only about the top of her thighs, barely below the lace panties she wore. Not that any one would wonder how high it was; the dress was so transparent that her lingerie was clearly visible below it.

She walked up confidently to her father, looking him in the eye, and held out both her hands together, holding the handcuff with key in one hand. He gave her a very dirty look, but silently handcuffed both her hands from the front. He put the key in his pocket.

“No. Put it in my mouth.”

He started, not expecting her to be this engaging or forthcoming. It seemed to show some enthusiasm on her part, which he found disturbing. _What makes you happier, seeing your daughter participating, or seeing her forced?,_ she thought viciously. 

He put the key towards her mouth, and she took it between her teeth.

Then they both turned towards the fireplace. It was obvious that she couldn't say anything, just holding on to that key in her mouth would be difficult enough, so he kept a hand on her shoulder as he said “The Master’s Chamber, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place” for the both of them. 

This time the floo network was a lot more placid compared to her last trip. There even seemed to be, although it may have been her imagination, a vibe of sensuality to it. In no time at all they had been deposited into the Master’s Chamber in Grimmauld Place. 

She was back in that room now. The french window opposite to her was the same, but the layout of the rest of the room had changed. Gone was the sofa where her parents had sat last time. In it’s place was a luxurious bed, with red satin bedsheets spread over it. It looked extremely comfortable and inviting, but more that, it looked sensual. Ginny felt a flip of excitement in her stomach at the thought of being used as a plaything on that bed.

Sitting opposite, on the sofa where he had sat last time, was Sirius. This time he hadn't bothered to wear anything; he sat buck naked on the sofa, awaiting her, unashamed that Mr Weasley could see everything. He had a fine, fine body, from muscular arms and toned chest to strong legs, and Ginny felt another quiver of excitement in her stomach. He was sipping from a glass of scotch as they entered, and smiled at her as he saw what she was wearing. 

Mr Weasley escorted her to sit next to him, and took a seat at the other end of the sofa. Ginny paused for a moment, and looked at Sirius. Then she leaned down towards Sirius. He nudged upwards just a bit, and took the key from her lips, giving her the faintest hint of a nip on the lower lip before moving back down. He had the keys - control was transferred. 

She sat in between the two men, hands in handcuffs on her lap, going back to the same stiff posture she had taken before, the same forbidding expression she had used before, looking at the wall opposite her. She was every bit the reluctant harlot.

Sirius leaned in close to her, looking at her eyes. She kept looking straight ahead. He leaned in close and nuzzled against her neck, taking in her scent. She could look at the wall all she liked, she could keep the expressions on her face stoic all she liked, but she couldn't stop her breathing from quickening when he did that. She would have clutched her chest if her hands were free, but they were not, they were cuffed, so she had to satisfy herself with just clenching her fingers in her palm and breathing more deeply.

Sirius moved away from her neck, settling himself in the sofa, keeping one hand on her leg, as he rubbed her thighs.

“She’s so beautiful, Arthur. You’re lucky to have a daughter so beautiful.”

His hands played with the hem of her dress as her father answered stiffly. “Why, thank you, Sirius.”

There was silence for a moment - perhaps Sirius had expected more, perhaps Mr Weasley wondered what to say in a conversation as awkward as this one - and Sirius used that time to put his hands just under her dress, caressing her thighs from the inside. She had to take a sharp intake of breath at that. There was a dangerous amount of lust building up in her crotch, and Sirius’s hands were not helping. She could see from the corner of her eye that he was becoming hard, and she felt her chest burn with excitement at that. 

“You wanted handcuffs, Sirius, so we got some from Knockturn Alley. The sexy stuff.”

“Mmm….I can see that, Arthur. So feminine. It looks good on her wrists.”

Sirius put one arm around her shoulder. With his other hand, he lowered her dress and bra strap, to the point that her cleavage was just visible on that side. Then he used that hand to cup her chin and turn her to face him.

The moment their eyes met, her eyes blazed. She was surprised - his eyes were already glazing slightly. They stared into her own, and through it all she could sense his hunger. That unabated hunger. She could feel him peeling away all the facades that she put up - the stiff body, the hard expression, the anger at her father - going deeper and deeper, to places she didn't think others would reach, secrets she didn't think others would know. His eyes stared into her own, they stripped all her layers away, making her feel much more naked than she would without her clothes. His eyes saw how much she wanted this. She bent her back slightly, very slightly, just giving him an inch of submission, and then she closed her eyes as he slowly guided her chin into a kiss.

Her body felt like there were lightning bolts sparking inside. Her crotch was on fire, her chest was suddenly heaving, and she tried to lift her hands to grab his shoulders before realising that she was handcuffed. That sense of futility excited her, frustrated her, and then excited her again. She put her hands back down on her lap, but he caressed her cheek with one hand, while his other hand rubbed her back.

Their tongues were intertwined, and they played with each other, their bodies forgotten for a moment. To her, it seemed that moment stretched for a glorious minute, and that minute stretched for an ecstatic, excruciating hour, as she felt something burning inside her chest. 

All too soon it was over. Sirius pulled back from her, breathing heavily, and she felt the urgent need to continue it. She lifted her wrists to try and stop him, but his hands just swatted hers down.

He grinned. “Looks like she’s enjoying it, Arthur. Your girl has some bad morals about her.”

There was no reply from Arthur, and Ginny didn't bother looking in his direction. 

Sirius made himself more comfortable and spread his legs, and she could see that he was now rock hard. She trembled with greed at seeing that. She looked up at him, her eyes beseeching, and he grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed her face down on his crotch. 

For the next few minutes there was only the wet sound of her sucking him, as she made sloppy sounds (she desperately hoped he liked it that way) and he guided her locked lips up and down over his hard member. 

He let go of her head after a minute, but she adjusted, steadying herself on his thighs despite the cuffs, and she kept sucking. She just sucked the tip of it, while her fingers touched the base greedily, with wonder. He was so, so hard. And his cock was so, so hot. 

“Well, she’s good, Arthur, I have to give you that. Most girls take time to learn this stuff, she’s a natural.”

Mr Weasley said nothing, as Ginny continued to suck wildly. 

Sirius grunted in pleasure, and that was the signal for Ginny to start taking it in more deeply, more greedily, more urgently. Her head went up and down, up and down, up and down over his crotch, and he squirmed in pleasure, until finally pulling her head back.

“Good girl,” he said huskily. 

She looked up at him, panting from the blowjob, waiting for directions.

“Get up. Come in front of me. Pull up your dress. I’m going to suck you, you little harlot.”

She kept the expression on her face muted and neutral, but the burning shame of red that was developing across it matched her hair. Sirius knew exactly how much she was enjoying it.

She stood in front of him, facing him, and clutched her dress from the front, bringing it up. It only lifted the front part of her dress, since she couldn't really spread her hands, but was able to lift it up to her belly button. Sirius whistled upon seeing her underwear.

“Wow, this looks so nice on her. Quite the innocent schoolgirl, isn't she? Come on, come here.”

She moved closer to him, and put one leg on the sofa next to him while keeping the other leg still on the ground, exposing her crotch completely. She stood in that awkward pose, one that no decent lady would ever take, her eyes closed in shame.

“Well, well, well, look at that patch of wetness on her panties. She’s fucking enjoying it, Arhtur. I think I can even do her without the money.”

Sirius slid beneath her and started nuzzling at her crotch, very much as though he were a dog. He licked her panties greedily, and nibbled at the hem, before his tongue slid underneath.

She gasped, and clutched the back of his head while trying to balance herself in that position. He helped by clutching both of her buttocks with his hands, and then he slurped greedily at her crotch. The front of her dress now covered his head.

She was extremely wet, and it was quite obvious from the sounds that Sirius was making. His tongue engulfed her crotch in a wet heat, and she started swaying her hips back and forth slowly, unsure as to how much of it was voluntary and how much involuntary. His tongue was rough, rogue, ravishing; it was demanding everything of her insides, and it felt like it was burning everything it touched. 

Her hands clenched and pulled his hair, to the point that she knew she might be hurting him, as she started moving her hips with more and more urgency. After a moment she couldn't help it, and started moaning quite openly. The sound of her own voice excited her, feeding back in to her in a vicious, pleasurable loop, and she started rocking her hips with even more abandon, not caring that her father was sitting just a few feet away.

Sirius pulled away, looking up at her, and then got up, putting her back on both feet again. He puller her into a deep kiss, fondling her bottom from beneath her panties as he did so, his other hand reaching around her and pressing her body against his, his chest against her breasts, her cuffed hands wrapping their fingers around his member and tugging urgently. A finger moved dangerously close to her butthole, and she quivered just from the thought of it. Sirius pulled away from the kiss again.

Once again she looked at him for directions. He looked over at the bed, and gave her a slight push. It was soft enough not to hurt at all, but hard enough to make her take a step. It was a push one gave to a new pet in training to make them move to their spot, and she was being told what her spot was. 

She walked over to the bed, which had two pillows. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped, but didn't turn around. There was a small bottle with clear liquid kept there. She felt his hands grope around her bottom and pull down her underwear. 

She turned around then, and looked at him questioningly. 

“Now, I’m going to take you from behind, sweetheart, and you’re going to take it, since you’re paid for, aren't you? You’re not gonna protest. But - and this is entirely up to you - you can swallow that potion there if you wish.”

“That’s a Venusian potion, in case you don’t know. It ensures a woman doesn't get any pain, as long as that pain is coming along with pleasure. Makes it very easy for sluts like you to take it from behind, among the other things that your kind of women do.”

“I’m going to count down to five, and you have that much time to get the potion and swallow it. If not, well, things are gonna be a lot more rough, aren't they? You may lose your sitting privileges for a few days.”

She nodded to show that she understood.

“Five.”

She turned around and made a jump for the bed, but something held her back. She whipped her head around, and realised that Sirius had clutched the bottom portion of her dress. He grinned at her. 

“Well, I didn't say it was going to be easy, did I? If you want the pillow, your dress is going to get torn, my little harlot.” 

She tugged at the dress urgently, her cuffed hands not helping, desperately wanting that potion, but Sirius held on. 

“Four.”

She pressed against it again, but his hold on it was unrelenting. She felt a rising panic - she really wanted that potion. She decided that it was worth the dress getting torn, and started moving towards the bed urgently. 

“Three.”

As she pulled away, the dress tore; there was a slow, clear ripping sound, and she fell towards the bed. She could feel cool air around her backside, and knew that it must be completely bare and visible. It took the briefest of seconds for her to orient herself, and since the cuffed hands didn't make it easy to get a balance, she started fumbling her way towards the bottle on her elbows and knees.

“Two.”

She reached the bottle, and with hands trembling raised it, the fear of it spilling clashing violently with the anticipation of his body ravishing hers in a second. 

“One”

She took a gulp, and it was none too soon, because Sirius did not go slowly, Sirius did not wait, Sirius acted every bit like the dog that he was. He jumped on the bed and pinned her on her stomach, hands stretched in front, and started penetrating her from behind. 

The potion was glorious, and she wondered how she hadn't heard of it before. She felt a wave of comfort and pleasure as he penetrated her from behind, with none of the pain from the previous times that men had used her bottom for their pleasure. 

Sirius lowered himself onto her, every inch of his body touching hers. His hands cupped her breasts, his chest pressed her back, his lips nuzzled her neck, his thighs pressed her thighs, and all the while his cock kept going in and out of her butthole.

She started moaning. She couldn't help it, she didn't want to stop. His fingers twisted both her nipples ever more slightly, driving it up a notch, and her moaning only intensified, no matter that she didn't even open her mouth. 

He leaned in towards her, his face at her side, and she looked into his eyes, both of them going mad with lust. He opened his mouth, and she greedily went for it, kissing him with an urgency that said they both knew they were finishing soon. 

She managed to manoeuvre her thighs into a position that gave her pleasure while allowing him to continue pumping from behind. He was gloriously hard, and it felt so nice to feel it. 

He broke the kiss, and instead gave her three quick nips across her back. She heard something ripping as she twisted her body underneath his with urgency. She groaned with pleasure, trying to push him away, enjoying the feel of his body pushing hers down. 

His hands pressed more tightly on her nipples, and his thrusts into her butthole increased in frequency. Her hips kept up with his. 

There was an animal panic to him now, and he kept going in and out, in and out, in and out, before finally emptying himself into her with a moan. Her body shuddered with his, wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her, and she buried her face in the pillow and screamed into it. It went on for a minute, as the power of those waves reduced far too slowly, while his body lay still and spent on top of hers, and her shudders subsided.

They lay still for a minute, and then he untangled himself from her arse, his cock making a sticky sound as he extracted himself. The air smelled of his seed. 

She looked at him longingly. He ruffled her hair for a minute, as one would do to a pet dog, and then got off the bed, naked and nonchalant. 

“I have to say, Arthur, she’s extremely good. She’s a natural talent. I’m going to give a recommendation to the Daughters of Aphrodite that they can recruit her.”

“No!” Mr Weasleys’ voice cut across the room clearly. “That’s not the deal, Sirius. That’s too much.”

“Who are the Daughters of Aphrodite?” Ginny asked curiously, examining herself in the aftermath of Sirius. Her dress was completely torn in the bottom portion, the remnants of it lying near her feet, and her hand felt the bites Sirius that had inflicted on her back. She felt a quiet sense of satisfaction and pride at knowing that she could bring this out in him. 

Sirius started to answer, but Mr Weasley cut in. “No need for you to know.” He turned to Sirius. “We need to leave now, but I’ll expect payment soon for this, Sirius. Fifteen hundred galleons, since we used handcuffs.” He motioned for Ginny to get dressed, waving his wand for a long and dark gown to appear next to her on the bed. 

She got off the bed, picking up her panties and putting them on, before putting on the gown. “Who are the Daughters of Aphrodite?” she asked again.

Arthur tried to stop Sirius again, but then seemed to realise it was futile. Sirius spoke up.

“The Daughters of Aphrodite are the most elite order of courtesans in magical society. They are considered to be the most supreme pleasure givers in high society, and they have been companions to powerful witches and wizards - yes, witches too - throughout history.”

“The Daughters are notorious for being involved in the political affairs of magical society. For every big change that has happened in our history, for every major decision that has been taken by the Ministry of Magic, people say that there was a Daughter of Aphrodite involved in it, at some level or the other.”

He looked at her.

“Only the most beautiful, alluring women can become a part of it. And this isn't an organisation you can apply to - only they can ask you to join, on the recommendation of a high society member. A recommendation that I can give if you so wish.”

“Which you will not,” Mr Weasley said firmly, getting out of the sofa, his hands balled into fists. “She is going to go back to school this week, and that’s the end of it.”

Sirius looked at her, lip curling, clearly telling her that he could still put in a word if she asked for it. But she didn't ask - she didn't know what to think, didn't know what she wanted,and most certainly didn't know whether she wanted to join. All she knew was that she needed time to think about this. She silently mouthed to him that she wanted more time, as Mr Weasley rushed her to the fireplace, and he nodded in understanding.

She stepped into the fireplace, with a last lingering look at Sirius, who smiled back at her, and then entered and was gone. 


	3. Sex on the Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius starts revealing a bit more about the Daughters of Aphrodite to Ginny - while continuing to use her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone waiting, my apologies that this took so long to come.
> 
> As always, if you enjoy the story, your comments will mean a lot to me. Feel free to leave one!
> 
> Also, if there are any specific kinks you want me to explore, feel free to mention - I can't guarantee that I will, but I will try to add them.

The end of the holidays came far too quickly. Ginny spent the remaining days once again sequestered in her room, a privilege that neither of her parents was keen to impinge upon. She thought over the offer that Sirius had made to her. 

The Daughters of Aphrodite. A secret group where only the most beautiful and skilled girls were selected. It was enticing, exciting, and she was itching to say yes, but every time she thought about it a thousand questions exploded in her head. 

What would they make her do?

Would she have to sleep with men other than Sirius?

Was it dangerous?

How dangerous?

She agonised over the questions, not having anyone to talk to. She was hardly on speaking terms with either of her parents now. 

Of her brothers, only Ron was left in the house now, since the others had left Hogwarts and taken up jobs. Ron was……well, Ron. She had no idea how he would react to her having a boyfriend, let alone being a prostitute. It was not an option.

So she kept to herself, nervously getting through the days until she could be on the Hogwarts Express. Away from her parents. Especially her father.

She tried not to think about him, despite the fact that she was sharing a house with him. He should have protested against her being forced to do this - instead, he had only aided in making her available for other men. 

She felt like there was only one person in the world who understood her at that moment, and that was the man who had bought her. That made up her mind.

On the final evening before the journey on to Hogwarts, she took pen and parchment and scribbled Sirius a letter.

_Dear Sirius_

_I’ve been thinking about your recommendation since you mentioned the Daughters of Aphrodite to me._

_I’m ready to join if you still want to recommend me to them. Hoping for a yes._

_Ginny_

She didn't how she should sign it - love was too strong, and probably one-sided, and xo was too informal. There was no appropriate middle ground that suggested itself to her. 

She read it once quickly, and then read it three times more, feeling more confused and muddled with every reading. She had absolutely no idea what she was getting into.

She closed her eyes and reminded herself of the look Sirius had given her as she was leaving his room last time. She took a deep breath and calmed the butterflies in her stomach. She could trust him.

She folded the letter in her hands, clutched it tight between her fingers while staring very hard at her reflection in the window. She could see the faint hint of a smile coming onto her face. She tied the letter to Errol’s leg, gave it one final tug to make sure it was secure, and then tossed Errol out.

There was a lightness to her heart as she saw the family owl fade into the night. She had done what she could. Now it was up to Sirius.

***

The next day found her on Platform Nine and Three quarters, alone with only Ron for company. 

It had been an awkward moment earlier in the morning, as she had informed her parents she didn't want them coming to drop her off. Her father had walked out of the room without a word. Her mother had looked at her with sad, distraught eyes, but only sighed and walked out more slowly. Ron, entering the living room five minutes later, had been surprised but not too fussy at finding out that they were going to be making the trip to Kings Cross alone.

The platform was bustling with students, parents, porters and pets, and she had a hard time dodging feathers and shoulders in equal measure as she made her way towards the carriages. Ron had slipped off, probably to join Harry wherever he was, and she felt a stab of annoyance that she didn't have a friendship like his and Harry’s. 

She entered the train, but had to search for a few minutes more before she could find a compartment that was not occupied already. She settled there, taking the seat next to the window, and hoping that another large group would not come and occupy the other seats.

“Hey, Ginny - is there anyone else here with you?”

Luna Lovegood was standing outside, head poked in and enquiring, and she shuffled in as Ginny nodded. Well, she could do a lot worse than Luna - at least it would be entertaining to hear what Luna had to say about nargles.

“So how was your vacation, Ginny?” Luna asked, taking the seat opposite Ginny.

“Oh, so so, you know.” This was a trick question which she had learned to avoid with practice - given her father’s finances, it was never possible for the Weasleys to go on vacations or do the normal things that other families did. “How was yours? Find any new creatures?”

”Well, there’s a new sub-species of Crumple Horned Snorcacks that’s been discovered near Glasgow, so we’re really waiting to see what develops there.” A sly smile came on her face, and she lowered her voice. “By the way, have you heard the latest rumour?” 

“I don't think so. What is it?”

Luna leaned in close. “Well, apparently Sirius Black is on the Hogwarts Express right now.”

Ginny felt a jolt of excitement inside her. “Really? Sirius Black? On the Hogwarts Express?”

“Yes. He hasn't been seen in public anywhere since his name was cleared in that Death Eaters attack at the battle of Ministry of Magic two months ago. I couldn't believe it, but he’s on the train. Do you think he’s going to be a professor?”

“Well, I….I don't know.” Ginny’s heart was thumping with excitement, as she tried her best to feign a nonchalance she did not feel. Sirius Black to be a professor at Hogwarts?

“He’s so mysterious, isn't he?” Luna said happily, her eyes looking slightly more dreamy than usual. “It would be utterly fantastic to have a man like him as a professor.”

Ginny smiled, but didn't trust herself to say more - she felt she was far too likely to expose her feelings if she spoke about Sirius. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ginny turned, and it was none other than Sirius himself. Her heart leapt at the sight of him, and there was a sudden warmth inside her. He was grinning at her, a sly twinkle in his eyes as though he knew what she was thinking. 

“Excuse me, young ladies, but do you think I can join you? We seem to have a shortage of seats on the train.”

Both girls were quick to give a reply in the affirmative, and Sirius eased himself into the seat next to Ginny. He made sure to close the door of the compartment firmly, which allowed them to observe the crowd outside. 

He gave her a meaningful look, and then suddenly snapped his fingers. Luna’s dreamy look became even more pronounced, and before Ginny knew what was happening Sirius’s hands were tugging the hem of her skirt over her knees. 

She snapped her legs closed and shot a panicked look towards Luna as she tried to stop Sirius, struggling to keep her skirt where any decent girl would keep it, but there was no reaction from Luna.

“I’ve cast a spell to make everyone else see something else,” Sirius murmured into her ear, his hand going around her back to grab her breast from the other side. She glanced down and saw that he was already very hard. “No one can see us here from outside Ginny. Go on, takelook.”

Ginny looked outside, where Hannah Abbot and Cho Chang were talking to each other. They didn't seem to notice anything as Sirius gently squeezed her breasts from over her school uniform. Cho continued to chat happily with Hannah as Sirius snuggled against her neck. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, revelling in the heat that was developing in her crotch. 

She opened her eyes, and her hands went down and started playing with Sirius’s cock. He didn't waste any time in pulling down his pants, and in a moment was buck naked from the waist down, his member hard and hot and erect. She gazed hungrily at his cock, standing unashamedly at attention, and then her hands starting tugging up and down on it. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. “I’ve missed this.”

They both looked at each other, and then he guided her face into a kiss. It wasn't as awkward as the first time; she felt like she was getting to know him now, and they both held it, their tongues playing with each other, savouring the feel of it, while her hands continued to work him between his legs. 

They broke apart after a minute, and she realised she was breathing deeply. She kept a hand on his chest, rubbing it lightly..

“What’re you going to do to me?” she whispered, not looking at him, but just resting her face against him. His solid, muscular form was so reassuring. 

His response was to take both hands to her blouse and rip it apart. She gasped; the buttons fell away, and her blue bra was now on display. She glanced at Luna again, who was looking at them but not really reacting to anything and felt a thrill of excitement at knowing that she was being watched.

That single moment for a gasp and a look was all the reaction time that she got because Sirius then grabbed her by the back of the head and pushed it down over his cock. Her lips parted at the just the right moment, and in a moment her tongue was slathering his cock and massaging it with her spit, as his hands pumped her head up and down, up and down, up and down.

“That’s the stuff,” he said, as his other hand grabbed her bottom from below her skirt.

She pulled up after a moment, gasping for breath, and saw that Cho Chang was looking at her from outside the door. Her heart seemed to leap into her chest, surely Cho could see her with her blouse ripped and her skirt pulled up over her buttocks, her lips on a man’s cock, but she realised after a second that Cho couldn't actually see her, she was looking at what seemed to be a reflection on the compartment door. Cho turned back to Hannah, and Ginny felt a giddy excitement and a flush of wetness downstairs at being so publicly used. 

Sirius pushed her off him, and she looked at him, surprised.

“Go on. Strip down your bra and panties, dear.”

She smiled something that was a mixture of warm passion and sinister lust at him, a tinge of the romantic schoolgirl mixed with the confident harlot. There was just a hint of cruelty as she bared her teeth at him, that excited him even more and made him give himself a tug. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood in her front of him and started her striptease.

First, she discarded her blouse, already torn by him. She stood in front of him, hands on hips, back erect, displaying her full body. Her brassiere was navy blue - a deep, masculine colour that clashed so wonderfully with her feminine form. 

It took a moment for her to unzip her skirt from the back, and she swayed her hips as she let the skirt fall. It hit the floor in a second, and she stood before him in only bra and panty and stocking, blue and blue and black, every shade that a school girl should not be wearing.

He started stroking himself even harder at seeing her in her underwear, which only served to excite her more. She turned around and displayed her buttocks to him, twerking it slightly as he moaned with pleasure, taking care to etch every expression on his face into her memory as his eyes razed her body.

She walked over into his lap, straddling his cock with her crotch, her breasts jutting into his face as his lips sucked greedily at her tits, making her bra wet. She in turn pushed her breasts into his face, giving him full freedom to suck. 

He pulled free from her tits after a minute spent sucking and looked up at her. She looked into his eyes, entreating him to seize, asking him what he wanted, offering it to him. As their eyes locked, they both understood what he wanted.

She got up from him, and went and pressed herself against the compartment door, inches away from the people standing outside. She bent her knees, her posterior protruding, and looked back at him.

“Come on,” she said, her face serious. “Take me in the arse. Do it.”

He didn't need a second invitation. He got up and spat into his hands three times, as she focused on making herself comfortable against the door.

And then he entered her. It was animalistic, there was no other way to put it; she was being used like a bitch in heat, standing in only her bra and panties, as fully clothed girls walked less than an inch away from her, prim and proper and polite, while she was standing behind the door, near to naked, letting a man use her bottom for his pleasure, like a common bitch.

It was over in a matter of minutes; Sirius humped her ass in a series of quick, rough pumps, grunting with pleasure as he used her. She felt him releasing himself inside her arsehole, and his sigh of pleasure as he finished. 

He slapped her ass lightly as she smiled at him and he sat back down. The whole compartment smelled of semen; she wondered how that was going to go away.

“Well, this is quite good. I missed this so much. Get dressed. I have an update to give you.”

This was what she’d been waiting for. She put on her panties, unashamed in front of him, and started hooking her bra.

“I’ve spoken to the Sisters of Aphrodite, and they’re quite happy to take you on as an acolyte. I must tell you, I will not be the only person judging you; there will be many others. But the first is the recommendation, and you’ve passed that.”

She put on her skirt, her face showing the happiness she felt.

“Thank you, Sirius. Thank you so much.”

“No need to thank me yet, you’ve earned it. Now, becoming a part of the Daughters is not just through the recommendation; there are a series of tests that will come your way as the year progresses. I’ve got you in the door; you’ve got the walk the full way.”

“Of course, I understand,” she said, buttoning her blouse.

“I will continue to be your primary point of contact since I will be at Hogwarts this year.”

“Oh really? So what will you be doing?” She sat down opposite him, forgetting for a moment that Luna was next to her. 

Sirius snapped his fingers, and Luna came out of her trance. He smiled at Ginny. “I’m going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year.”

She had suspected it, but she felt extremely happy nonetheless at knowing he would be around all the time. Luna started clapping happily, seemingly excited as well.

Saying so, he walked out, saying he needed to check something, and Luna turned to her.

“I say, Ginny, your face is flushed, and your hair’s messed up. What happened?”

Ginny only smiled as she adjusted herself. She had her foot in the door.


End file.
